


My Sunflower

by RavenJ24



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenJ24/pseuds/RavenJ24
Summary: Shuichi is disoriented. Kokichi is conflicted. Maybe they can get better...together?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is um... probably the first fic I’ve actually posted since 6th grade lolz,,, I tend to start them and then never finish but I would really like to see this one through to the end >:)

Shuichi walked forward, Maki and Himiko beside him, determined to face the outside world and his future. He took his first step outside the dome, anticipation filling his body. 

He saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. Complete void. There was nothing outside of Danganronpa. His face fell and he whipped his head to the side to see Maki and Himiko experiencing the exact same terror. Then his vision blanked, and a short holographic message shone before his eyes. It read ‘Congratulations, Shuichi Saihara, you have w̶o̶n̶ ENDED Danganronpa!’ And then it disappeared.

Cracked and dry lips, blurry vision, figures moving above him. Blank. He falls back into the gentle calling of sleep.

Shuichi’s eyes fluttered open as he drifted back into consciousness. He glanced around the room, taking in the atmosphere. He was in a hospital room, an iv feeding into one of the veins in his wrist. The iv bag contained clear liquid, most likely a medication rich in electrolytes, as Shuichi felt like he had been asleep for quite some time. Judging his deductions based on how he felt and the iv, he determined that he had been comatose for quite a while. And when he was done with deducing, his survival instincts immediately kicked in. Why was he in a hospital? What happened to Himiko and Maki? What happened to the dome? While lost in thought the door handle clicked, and Shuichi quickly jolted out of thought, training his eyes on the door, cautious of the identity of the person opening the door.

A man came through the door, his slumped stature guiding him to a chair. Shuichi noted that he clearly hadn’t shaved in the past few days, as he had begun to grow a stubble. He directed his sunken and tired eyes towards Shuichi.

“Congratulations, kid. You ended Danganronpa. For good,” the man began, his scratchy voice filling the room. “After your righteous little speech, people have rioted against Danganronpa, streaming services have removed it from their selections, hell, even the government stepped in and outlawed the special death waivers Danganronpa requires to function as a show.”

“H-huh…?” Shuichi looked up at him, his expression switching from cautious to surprised.

“Now that we’ve established that, I have more news for you,” the man sighed, clearly downtrodden at his prior statement. “Your season of Danganronpa had a special gimmick. The entire game took place in a virtual reality simulation quite similar to the neo world program.”

“Wait…! So… everyone, Kaede, Kaito, Ouma… they’re all alive?” Shuichi asked, perking up as anticipation filled his being.

“Indeed. We originally intended to follow the students' recovery in a special mini-season. However, as you know, plans have changed and we are unable to do that,” the tired man continued, scratching his chin. “Now Team Danganronpa is legally required to use their remaining funds to pay for the living, recovery, and entertainment fees of the contestants of the 53rd Danganronpa.”

The man then got up from his chair and began walking to the door, seemingly ready to end the conversation.

“Ah, wait! Can I see the others? Where are they?” Shuichi nearly shouted, completely overwhelmed.

“Kid, you’ll be able to see them in time. You’re in a damn hospital bed. Recover. Take some time to think.”

“Who are you to come in here and tell me all this, anyway?” Shuichi snapped, getting impatient with the man's mysterious yet sad aura. This wasn’t just some ordinary guy off the street telling him this. There had to be some deeper meaning.

“Just the former CEO of Team Danganronpa,” the man said, the words bitter yet somehow flat when he enunciated them. And before Shuichi could say anything, the man had left the room.

Shuichi had so many questions. Too many questions. He wondered how long he’d been in Danganronpa, and if his old school would allow a leave of absence like this just for a dumb tv show. 

School, huh? He wondered if he had many friends before. He had come off so creepy in that audition that he doubted he even had friends at all before. Okay, he’d admit it, even now he often came off as creepy to new people, even when he really just had a hard time understanding social etiquette. It was something that Kaede had helped him with quite a bit back in Danganronpa. 

Even if he didn’t have friends before, he likely still had people who noticed his sudden disappearance and probably had wondered about him until they saw his face printed across a poster for Danganronpa’s 53rd season. Speaking of people wondering about him, he was curious about his family. 

Had they known about him getting accepted? Did they have to sign waivers for him? Shuichi tried to imagine what they were like. Did he have siblings? We’re his parents good people? Was his former self stuck in a loop of parental neglect too or were things better for him? 

Most of all, Shuichi thought about his classmates. He thought about Kaede the most. Sure, he hadn’t known her for long, but he considered her one of his best friends, sharing the title with Kaito. 

He also thought about Ouma a lot. Something never added up with that devious troublemaker. Something always felt off about some of his lies, but Shuichi couldn’t put his finger on it. He resolved to make an effort to understand the mischievous boy when he finally was allowed to see everyone. 

Shuichi asked the nurses about his musings and curiosities. They said they didn’t have clearance to provide him with that information. He finally asked at what point in time he could see his classmates. They finally gave a clear answer.

“Saihara, you are rather physically vulnerable right now, given you’ve been in a comatose state for quite a while now. We would like you to rehabilitate for a few days longer before introducing you to your classmates again,” the doctor explained. Shuichi nodded, despite his obvious dissatisfaction.

“I see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we’re switching over to Kokichi’s point of view for a bit!!! Enjoy!!!

Kokichi was…disoriented, to say the least. He had relished in his final thoughts of triumph and victory as the hydraulic press slowly lowered itself onto him, only to wake up in a hospital with no external injuries, and only a feeling of grogginess and weakness in his limbs to count towards anything. The doctors had explained how his plan had failed and how Saihara had ended Danganronpa permanently not long after. It hurt, to hear that he had made everyone hate him only to fail. 

After a few days time in that hospital bed, spent in boredom so overwhelming that he was dragged down into thoughts that would put him on a suicide watch list if spoken aloud, the nurses finally escorted him out of the bleak hospital room to a car. They had shoved some boring white shirt and blue jeans into his arms and made him change beforehand. There were two men in the front seats. The driver remained silent and serious. The man in shotgun with an obnoxiously colored suit began talking his ear off.

“Team Danganronpa has generously enrolled all of the 53rd into Hyōban academy, a reputable boarding high school. As for living arrangements, you’ll be staying in the school's dormitory building,” The man explained, Kokichi finding it difficult to absorb his speech, with how fast he spoke. “We couldn’t manage to get the 53rd their very own wing, so you’ll likely have to room with a current Hyōban student.”

“Listen, that’s great n all, but it’d be an  _ honor _ if you could elaborate on the situation with our parents, as well as the ‘fake’ backstories we were given. Because I know that Team Danganronpa does not have the tech to completely alter our memories,” Kokichi asked, getting straight to the point, very unamused with this man.

“Getting right to the controversial questions, huh, Ouma? The 53rd will have a mandatory visitation with their guardians, and then be able to determine whether they want to continue with visitations or not,” the man with the obnoxious suit continued, Kokichi rather pleased with the guidelines for visitation. 

‘ _ They’re pretty reasonable for a corporation that teeters on borderline illegal forms of entertainment,’  _ Kokichi concluded.

“As for your backstories, you are correct, Team Danganronpa doesn’t have the tech to perform a complete memory restructure. We have to work with your current memories and alter them to fit your talent. I’m afraid I don’t have clearance to explain it in the detailed aspect you probably hoped for.”

Kokichi sighed in annoyance, looking out the car window. The city looked just as it had in his fake memories. He had lived in this sector back then, in a shitty old apartment he could barely pay for and only managed to get by with the money he got from all the theft he commited with DICE. Oh, did he miss DICE. He wasn’t even sure if they were real, they were most likely just another part of his fake memories. Before Kokichi was able to contemplate his memories further, the car pulled into the parking lot in front of a gate. 

“Ah , we’ve arrived,” The man said, getting out of the car and opening Kokichis door.

Kokichi stepped out of the car, looking towards the high school. It was a big, Victorian looking building. It reminded Kokichi a lot of Hogwarts in its architecture, though was obviously much smaller than that fictional castle-like school. To the side was a smaller building, presumably the dormitory building. The obnoxiously dressed man, guided him to the door.

“The school staff will take the tour from here. Good luck, kiddo.”

And that was how Kokichi had ended up in a loft bed that was supposed to be his, facedown, sighing into his pillow out of exhaustion. He had gotten an uncomfortable amount of stares during the tour, the students of the academy whispering behind his back. The staff had let him know that his roommate would be another member of the 53rd that hadn’t yet arrived from the hospital. Kokichi felt lucky that he didn’t have to confront his new roommate right away, but it just gave him even more time to mull over who his roommate would be and how he would deal with them when they arrived. He had to say, though, he rather liked the room. He had been given a bunk bed with the bottom bunk replaced by a desk, which was already pretty cool, but to make it even better, the staff had provided him with 1000$ to spend on room decor and clothes for tomorrow, when they would let him off campus to buy room decor and clothes. Courtesy of Team Danganronpa, they had claimed. 

The staff had let him know that not all of the 53rd had arrived yet, but the ones that had were in the common room introducing themselves to everyone. Kokichi didn’t want to go. So he didn’t. He laid in his bed and tried to drown out his boredom by drawing in the sketchbook he had been given, but eventually his stomach started aching. He realized that he had only eaten breakfast that day, and it was nearly 5 pm. He tried to ignore the hunger pangs for a good 30 minutes until he literally could not ignore it anymore. 

He gave in and climbed down the ladder, then slipped on some shoes. The kitchen was only accessible via the common room, so he had to formulate a plan to cleverly avoid the rest of the 53rd and successfully get to the kitchen. He was not ready to confront them after all that had gone down in the killing game. He exited his room and walked down the dormitory hallway, then entered the common room. 

He hugged the wall, slipping past Momota, Akamatsu, and Iruma having a conversation, and earning some weird looks from some students already attending Hyōban academy. He turned the corner and entered the kitchen, opening the walk-in pantry door to search for snacks.

Kokichi snagged a ramen cup from one of the shelves, quickly popping it in the microwave. He let his thoughts wander for a bit. He couldn’t avoid his former classmates forever, eventually they might notice his absence. They were probably under the assumption that he was still in the hospital, but he didn’t have that kind of assumption to hide under once the rest of the 53rd would eventually arrive. He heard beeping coming from the microwave and took his ramen, slipping out of the pantry and attempting to sneak back to his room.

He thought Momota had glanced his way, but was relieved when the luminary turned his attention back to whatever Akamatsu was going on about. Finally in the safety of his room, Kokichi relaxed and began eating his ramen. He finished quickly and threw the cheap empty cup out, collapsing in bed.

Kokichi closed his eyes, having already almost drifted from consciousness. This day was way too much. Kokichi was not handling it well. And then a knock sounded from the door. “...fuck.”

Kokichi trekked to the door, too annoyed to consider who would even be knocking, and opened it.

“Ouma. I thought I saw you in the common room earlier,” Momota said, holding the door open with his foot when Kokichi tried to slam it on his face. Kokichi sighed.

“What do you want, Momota. In case you haven’t realized, I’m trying to get a good night’s sleep for once,” Kokichi grumbled, unimpressed with Momotas' persistence.

“Take a walk with me!”

Kokichi tried to slam the door on Momota’s face again, Momota blocked it again.

“...fine.” Kokichi said, haven given up on getting Momota to leave. He opened the door wider and slipped out. Momota gestured to follow, so Kokichi walked alongside him. “So…”

“Hey man! It’s been a while, huh?”

“Spill it, Momota. I know you don’t like me so don’t try to be fake friendly with me. What do you want...?” Kokichi asked bluntly, not having the energy to play along.

“Do you hate me, for ruining the plan?” Momota asked, genuine worry in his voice.

“...I don’t think I have the energy to properly hate someone anymore.”

“Hey! You just told me not to be fake! I can see right through you, y’know,” Momota scolded.

“I’m being genuine. I don’t think I can hate you. Saihara had you cornered, anyway. What’s done is done. If i had just...” Kokichi trailed off, as Momota looked at him oddly.

“Hey, no ‘ifs’ man. You just said that what’s done is done. But... I don’t hate you either, y’know? Maybe I did before, but... I feel like I can understand you now. You’re not an evil guy, Ouma,” Momota scratched his head, smiling at Kokichi.

“...I’ll focus on  _ why _ my plan failed then. No ‘what ifs’,” Kokichi smiled, glad that after everything, Momota actually wanted to get to know him. “My fatal flaw... is my lack of trust. I refused to trust anyone, so in turn, they refused to trust me. Now, though, I think I can trust you.”

“I’m glad that you trust me. You know, Ouma, I think we could be friends. If that’s what you want,” Momota smiled back at him.

“I... would like that, but do I really deserve it...?”

“Man, you’re making an effort to be better. Of course you deserve friends!” Momota insisted.

“Do you think... I could have that with the others, too? And, I suppose I’ve always wanted Saihara as more than a friend. I don’t think he’d want that, though...” Kokichi voiced, his eyes downcast. Momota put his hand on his shoulder.

“I think if you apologized and made up with everyone else, they would be more than happy to be your friends. As for Saihara, I can definitely help you with him. And call me Kaito!”

“Thanks, Kaito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Hyōban is literally just ‘reputation’ in Japanese bc the school’s supposed to be like,,, reputable ig? That was all I could think of lmfaoo,, anyways I’ll set up a proper posting schedule soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!!! I absolutely HATE proofreading and just started highschool(so like I literally don’t know anyone and, being the Shuichi kinnie I am, I’m too scared to socialize) so updates may be once a week-ish

Shuichi absentmindedly scratched at his sweaty palms. He had just been taken to the dormitory building of a prestigious boarding school where the rest of his classmates from the killing game were residing, according to the long and incomprehensible speech the man in the car had given him. 

He turned the handle on the expensively crafted victorian looking door to the building and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst possible scenario. He stepped inside the building, and was faced with a reception desk plus an elevator. The receptionist smiled at him.

“Hi there! Here’s a map of the dormitory building as well as the key to the room you’ll be staying in. You may have to room with someone unfamiliar- I hope that’s okay!” The receptionist woman said, gesturing towards the elevator. Shuichi took that as directive advice and made his way towards the elevator, choosing L2, as he seemed to already be on L1. The elevator made a hasty yet simultaneously painstakingly slow journey to L2, and the doors opened.

“K-Kaito? Kaede?” Shuichi’s eyes widened, half convinced that his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the two standing, facing the elevator doors.

“Hey, Shuichi bro! We heard you were showing up today and couldn’t help but wait for your grand entrance!” Kaito said, giving Shuichi an affirming thumbs up.

“We’re glad to see you, Shuichi,” Kaede said, as Shuichi walked towards his best friends in complete awe that they were really standing before him. He pulled them both into a hug.

“I… I missed you both…” Shuichi murmured, flashing them a relieved smile as tears pooled up in his eyes.

“Man, quit it with the waterworks!” Kaito scolded, quite hypocritically, as he was crying just as much, if not more than Shuichi. “C’mon, man. What room number did you get? Let’s go check it out!”

“Ah… the key has the number 20 on it,” Shuichi said, examining the key in his hands. Kaito’s face morphed into an odd expression for a split second before defaulting back to his optimistic smile.

“Your room should be in the west wing of the building. On second thought, before you explore your room, we’re throwing a party celebrating everyone’s arrival!” Kaito explained. “You were the last to wake up so we figured it would be best to wait for you.”

Shuichi nodded, Kaito and Kaede leading him to the common room. Something was definitely off about Kaito, but Shuichi chose to ignore it for the time being. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. Shuichi walked through the doorway of the common room, to discover that it was completely pitch black. And then the lights suddenly flicked on and all his friends were suddenly there.

“And here’s to the motherfuckin end of Danganronpa, which wouldn’t have happened if not for our beloved Pooichi here!!!” Miu shouted at the top of her lungs. The rest of the 53rd cheered at Miu’s vulgar, yet congratulatory statement. Shuichi smiled. All was well. The room broke out into conversation, music playing in the background. Shuichi felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, Shuichi! Glad to have you back!” A boy with strikingly familiar spiky white hair said. It dawned on Shuichi who this was very quickly.

“Wh- Kiibo?!” Shuichi inquired.

“Ahah, yeah. Turns out I really was just another human like the rest of you!” Kiibo explained, rubbing the back of his head.

“That must be, well, a lot to take in…” Shuichi contemplated, scratching his chin and probably overthinking the whole matter.

“Well, it has been pretty difficult. But I can say with full certainty that food is quite nice!” Kiibo chipped in.

“Oi, Kiibo! Lemme borrow Shuichi! It’s my turn to talk to him!!!” Miu whined, pulling Shuichi away and into a group that consisted of Gonta, Angie, and Miu.

“Hello, Shucihi!!! It has certainly been a while since we last conversed!!!” Angie waved, her optimism unwavering.

“Hi, Angie. Ah, how have things been for you all?” Saihara asked, not quite sure what to say to them.

“Me and Gonta here talked things out and now we’re super cool!!!” Miu announced, throwing a thumbs up.

“Yeah! Gonta apologize to Miu and now we friends!” Gonta smiled, confirming what Miu had said.

“That’s good. Uh, if you guys are okay with me asking, I noticed that neither Shinguji or Ouma are here. What happened to them?” Shuichi asked, worried about killing the mood but also desperate for answers.

“Shinguji was apparently in such a wackass mental state they decided to wheel that motherfucker off to some extensive care facility somewhere to get his weird ass fuckin’... sister problem… fixed. He’s supposed to join us later in the semester I guess,” Miu explained, attempting to throw as many swears as possible into her explanation.

“Team Danganronpa said that they already diagnosed him with ptsd and dissociative identity disorder! I suppose they were the ones who gave him those disorders so of course they would know…!” Angie pondered, sharing the information she had collected.

“As for fucknuts Ouma, the asshole’s apparently here, but he’s been hiding in his room since he fuckin arrived. Maybe he’s plotting to like...kill us all, or something,” Miu said, clearly not in the mood to talk about the purple haired boy. 

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” Shuichi frowned. “He’s a complicated guy. I’m sure he’s just figuring out how to approach everyone.”

“Hnnng… I guess that’s probable.”

Shuichi’s mind was kind of a blank for the rest of the party. The conversations all sort of blurred together, as he was still in slight disbelief that his friends were even there and alive.

The clock had finally struck 6pm and socializing became a burden for Saihara. He got burnt out easily in large groups. Kaito had seemed to realize this and offered to take Shuichi to Shuichi’s dorm room. Shuichi accepted, following Kaito out of the common room and towards the west side of the building.

“Ah, I thought students already attending this school were supposed to be staying here, but I haven’t seen any…” Shuichi remarked, looking to see the building empty for the most part.

“Er, today they had visitation with their parents, since it’s the weekend and all,” Kaito explained.

“Ah, okay.”

After wandering through the hallways, Kaito stopped at a door labeled with the number 20. Kaito knocked, which tipped Shuichi off to the fact that his roommate was probably actually home.

“For the last time, Kaito, nobody wants me at that stupid fucking party-,” A boy with purple hair, otherwise known as Kokichi Ouma, opened the door. “Oh.”

“Ouma…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something wrong here feel free to leave your criticisms in the comments!!! I’ve never updated fics this quickly and consistently so it’s a little new to me :’)


	5. Hiatus?

Hey guys. I’m sorry for the wait but the Danganronpa community on Tik Tok has really been draining so I’m taking a break from dr until I feel better. I’m about halfway through chapter 4(almost 1k words) and right now I’m focusing on a shorter fic. I promise you guys’ll get an update before December though!!!


End file.
